AI : Intelligence Artificielle
by Dop
Summary: Comment justifier à l'homme que l'on aime, qu'on à créer une AI à son image pour pouvoir etre libre de l'aimer ? C'est ce que devra affronter Drago ! SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Titre : AI : Intelligence Artificielle

Genre : Romance / Angst

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Perso à JK Rowling et histoire inspirée du manga « AI non Stop »

Auteur : Dopamine donc moi ! (ca vous étonne ?)

Couple : HPDM

WARNING : Homophobes, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus pour la lecture de cette fiction ! Ce que vous allez lire risque de vous déplaire alors vous voilà avertis !

* * *

**AI : Intelligence Artificielle**

**Chapitre 1** : Matérialisation réussie

J'en ai marre …

Décidément ce n'est pas dans la nature d'un Malefoy de se morfondre comme je le fais ! C'est vrai quoi je rumine sans arrêt des choses du passé qui ne font que me blesser un peu plus à chaque fois.

Mais c'est comme ca. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est un besoin irrépressible. Il faut que je pense à lui pour ne pas oublier son visage, ses traits, les lèves fines, son large front, son nez droit et ses yeux … Mon Dieu ses yeux … Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi verts…. Aussi tristes aussi parfois. Triste ? Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Pfou je suis pathétique.

J'appuie sur le bouton power de l'unité centrale de mon ordinateur et j'allume aussi le moniteur. Après quelques instants de chargement, j'accède au bureau de mon micro.

Comme à chaque fois que je suis sur mon PC, j'insère un CD de données dans le lecteur et j'attends que le programme se mette en route.

Au bout de quelques instants qui paraissent une éternité, j'entends un voix informatique m'annoncer « Chargement du programme 7 »

Le programme numéro 7 est un programme que j'ai mis au point il y a maintenant plus de deux ans. Je continue encore aujourd'hui à le perfectionner et il faut bien avouer que je n'en suis pas peu fier. C'est un programme unique au monde (du moins je crois) que j'ai conçu et c'est également lui qui me permet de tenir le coup quand je me sens déprimé comme aujourd'hui. C'est en quelque sorte mon confident… Mon substitue.

« Chargement terminé ! Ouverture du programme 7 en cours ! Ouverture terminée ! »

Aussitôt l'écran de mon ordinateur devient blanc puis le programme 7 se matérialise devant mes yeux.

Il a les cheveux noirs totalement ébouriffés, un front large, un nez droit, des lèvres fines et délicieusement rosées et … très lentement, il ouvre ses yeux pour laisser apparaître de magnifiques prunelles couleur émeraude.

Le programme 7 me regarde et me sourit.

« Bonjour Dray ! me dit-il joyeusement

- Bonjour Harry, lui répondis-je le plus naturellement possible »

Harry, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à ce programme informatique. Pourquoi ? Parce que le modèle qui à servit à réaliser le programme 7 s'appelle lui aussi Harry. Et parce que je suis, depuis des années, éperdument amoureux de ce modèle ….

« Tu es préoccupé ? me demande t-il

- Non non. Tout vas bien.

- Ca c'est faux ! Je te connais bien tu sais et je sais que quand tu me démarre en plein milieu de la nuit c'est que tu vas mal !

- Décidément tu es bien trop perspicace pour n'être qu'un vulgaire programme informatique !

- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire programme informatique ! s'indigne Harry. Je suis une Intelligence Artificielle ! Et si tu n'es pas content tu n'avais qu'à pas me créer ainsi ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Non seulement le programme numéro 7 est la copie conforme de Harry Potter (mis à part cette cicatrice disgracieuse) mais en plus il a exactement le même caractère que lui … Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que le programme numéro 7 ne sera jamais qu'une « copie ».

« T'énerve pas, je retire ce que j'ai dit !

- Bien, je préfère ca. Alors ? que vas tu me faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. As tu réussi à exploiter le dossier que je t'ai greffé hier ? »

Programme numéro 7, ou plutôt Harry comme je l'appelle, se regarde et me sourit. Aujourd'hui, depuis la première fois que je l'ai crée, il porte des vêtements !

« Oui ! c'est plutôt sympathique je dois dire. Mais pourquoi tu m'a donné ce pull vert avec un gros « H » dessus … C'est pas très joli tu sais.

- Je le trouvais sympa ! »

Programme 7 ignore totalement qu'il a été conçu à l'image d'un être humain. Il ne sais pas qu'en réalité il est le clone informatisé d'un autre homme. Et il ne vaux mieux pas qu'il sache je pense. Sa réaction serai à craindre dans le cas contraire. C'est pourquoi je ne lui explique pas que ce pull appartenait en faite à Harry Potter…

« Harry, ca fait plusieurs mois que je travail sur un programme de matérialisation. Je pense qu'il doit être totalement au point. Est ce que tu veux le tester maintenant ?

- Est ce certain qu'il est au point ?

- Oui ! Sur et certain

- Et il ne contient pas de virus ?

- Il ne contient pas de virus .. comme tous mes programmes !

- Bon alors pourquoi pas …. »

Je regarde Harry et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue à travers le moniteur.

J'ai peur qu'un dysfonctionnement arrive pendant l'utilisation du programme de matérialisation.

Je prends ma souris et enregistre toutes les données du programme7 puis j'en fais une copie que je range précieusement dans mon tiroir. En entendant, Harry me regarde et je vois nettement que lui aussi est inquiet.

Je ne lui ai rien dit mais si la matérialisation fonctionne, Harry sortira à jamais de cet ordinateur. Il aura le physique de n'importe quel autre individu et il pourra déambuler où bon lui semble.

Moi j'ai peur d'une seule chose : que cette liberté l'éloigne de moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire aimer de Harry Potter et j'espérai secrètement réussir à apprivoiser son clone informatique. Mais ca… ca ne se commande pas. Harry est une intelligence artificielle ce qui signifie qu'il a son libre arbitre et qu'en aucun cas je ne pourrais le forcer à faire quelque chose contre son gré. Cela signifie aussi que Harry est capable de ressentir des sentiments … même s'il risque de ne pas en comprendre le sens au début.

C'est un risque à prendre et je le prends maintenant.

Depuis deux ans je travail sur ce programme et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir bûcher pour rien. Le jour de vérité est pour ce soir.

Je sourit une dernière fois à Harry et je lance le programme de matérialisation.

« Programme de matérialisation en cours. Chargement à 2 … »

Je ferme le yeux et je croise secrètement les doigts

« chargement à 10 »

Je vous en supplie faites que ca fonctionne

« chargement à 20 »

je rouvre les yeux et je vois Harry qui a l'air inquiet. Il regarde ses mains qui deviennent invisibles petit à petit.

« chargement à 50 »

Voilà, il est trop tard pour faire demi tour….

« chargement des données à 80 réussi. Début de ma matérialisation en cours. »

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et prends ma tête dans les bras. Que suis-je en train de faire ? Je viens de cloner un être humain sans son autorisation. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel être humain en plus. Il s'agit de Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui a tué le Seigneur de Ténèbres ramenant la paix en Grande Bretagne et dans le monde.

Je suis un monstre ! Jamais je n'aurai du faire ca … Le clonage est interdit et si Harry voyait son clone … que se passerait-il ?

Alors que le doute s'empare de moi j'entends un bruit très bizarre venir de mon écran. Je relève les yeux vers celui-ci et un cri de peur s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible de l'ordinateur.

Devant moi, une mains sort de l'écran puis une seconde…

La barre de chargement continue a progresser alors que c'est un corps entier qui s'échappe de mon moniteur d'ordinateur.

« Chargement terminée. Matérialisation réussie à 100 »

Je suis debout et je n'ose pas bouger. Devant moi, Harry se tient debout lui aussi et je réalise que je suis le seul homme à avoir réussi à matérialiser une intelligence artificielle.

Je m'approche de mon programme numéro sept et je le contourne.

Il est parfait. Mesurant environ un 1m 75, ses cheveux ébènes et ébouriffés, ses grands yeux verts, ses lèvres si tentantes…

Je tremble presque…

Devant moi se tient Harry ….

Harry….

Je m'approche de lui et le sert dans mes bras ….

Il m'a tellement manqué …

* * *

_kikoo, _

_Voilà une nouvelle fiction qui ne sera pas très longue. Je penses qu'elle fera entre 3 et 4 chapitre. _

_C'était un défi que j'avais lancé et que je décide tout de même a écrire ! _

_J'espère en tout cas que ca vous auras plus. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vous reviews, commentaires, plaintes …. _

_Bisouxx et a bientôt _


	2. C'est Quoi Aimer ?

Chapitre 2 : C'est quoi aimer ?

Il faut que je me ressaisisse et que je ne perde pas pied. Allez Dray ouvre les yeux et regarde devant toi. Ne vois tu pas qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de Potter ? Si c'était le cas il ne resterait pas prostré à ne rien dire. Il t'insulterait et te cracherait sa haine en pleine figure comme lui seul à le don de le faire. Ne vois tu pas qu'il manque sur son front cette cicatrice significative de son identité ?

Non, je ne vois pas.

Cependant ce que je vois c'est Harry dans toute sa splendeur. Il est droit comme un « I » devant moi et me regarde d'un air septique. Qu'est ce que j'aimais lorsqu'il avait se regard là à Poudlard… Ca me donnait une impression de supériorité… Pour une fois.

Pourquoi est ce que je suis obsédé par cet homme ? Potter n'est pas le seul qui est un charme fou et j'essaie de ne pas entendre ma conscience me murmurer que lui seul à des yeux si… si… Il n'existe même pas de mot assez profond pour décrire l'effet que me font ces yeux là alors que devant moi Harry me fixe de ses prunelles émeraudes.

Il est perplexe.

Je le sais

Je sens la confusion m'insinuer en lui.

Il regarde ses mains semblant y trouver un attrait particulier. Comme si il était fasciné par elles.

Puis il se regarde, penchant sa tête en avant pour s'observer de toute sa hauteur. Je le vois faire glisser ses doigts sur son visage, dans la nuque pour enfin s'accrocher au pull en laine vert qu'il porte.

Il a raison : ce pull est horrible. Mais Harry ne serait pas Potter sans l'affreux pull annuel des Weasley n'est ce pas ?

« Dray…. Je… je suis… vivant ! »

La joie remplace la confusion sur le visage juvénile de Harry et sa voix est exactement pareille que celle qui résonne dans les souvenirs presque oubliés de ma mémoire.

Dray… il m'appelle Dray… Potter je m'appellerai jamais de cette façon. Lui, il m'appelait Malefoy ! Bon je dois bien avouer que je lui rendais la pareille en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Mais là je ne peux empêcher mes joues de se teinter de rose alors que Harry m'appelle Dray avec un sourire fleurissant ses lèvres si roses et si pures.

Je n'ai jamais dit à Harry mon vrai prénom. Pour lui et je suis juste Dray ! Exit Drago Malefoy et son passé douloureux. Exit sa vie de sorcier lamentable qu'il a abandonné un soir de printemps où recouvert de sang il a quitter le terrain vague après une bataille redoutable en se promettant de ne plus jamais revenir en ces lieux.

Depuis cette date Drago Malefoy est mort. Il est enterré très loin dans ma mémoire et je ne souhaite jamais le voire refaire surface.

Depuis cette date, je suis devenu Daniel Felton, _(ndla : admirez l'imagination sans limite de l'auteur … )_ moldu exemplaire et informaticien qualifié.

Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, il n'est pas impossible de vivre sans magie. Disons que c'est plus facile de vivre sans magie que de vivre sans…_lui_.

Lui, il m'aurait demandé d'aller lui décrocher la lune que j'embarquais immédiatement dans la première navette de la NASA en direction de cette astre lumineux.

J'essaie d'oublier toutes ces pensées qui envahissent mon esprit et je reporte mon attention sur Harry qui n'arrête pas de s'observer comme si sa personne était la chose la plus intéressante qui lui soit permis de voire. Et je me rends compte que ca doit probablement être le cas.

Je le vois qui se dirige vers un miroir et qu'il analyse son reflet avec un certain intérêt. Je le vois se caresser les joues du bout de ses doigts puis essayer de discipliner ses cheveux qui partent en vrac… Harry, arrête, c'est un combat perdu d'avance ! Je le sais, je t'ai souvent vu le faire à Poud… hum …

« Je vais te faire visiter la maison, » dis je à ma création le brisant ainsi dans sa contemplation de lui même

Il ne dit rien. Il me sourit timidement et me suit partout alors que je lui montre les différentes pièces de la maison. Je le vois s'intéresser à beaucoup de choses et il me pause de nombreuses questions comme « à quoi sert la télévision ? » ou « Pourquoi ce placard est fermé à clef ? »

Bon, pour la télévision ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué de lui expliquer que ce machin sert à se divertir en regardant des programmes stupides et infantilisants !

Mais pour le placard c'est une autre perd de manches ! Il contient toutes mes affaires relatives à mon « autre » vie et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il en découvre le contenu. D'ailleurs je ne sais même plus ce qu'il contient exactement et je préfère ne pas m'en soucier.

« Oh, c'est rien Harry. Tout un tas de bazar que je ne savais pas où entasser. C'est en quelques sortes mon petit foutoir personnel ! »

Encore une fois Harry me sourit et je sens une boule de chaleur m'envahir l'estomac et descendre inexorablement jusqu'à mon bas ventre.

Maudit désir !

J'essaie d'ignorer mon érection grandissante qui me rend étriqué dans mon pantalon noir et j'emmène Harry jusqu'aux pièces se situant à l'étage.

« Ici c'était la chambre d'ami mais dorénavant ce sera la tienne. »

Harry entre et regarde la pièce assez grande avec attention. Le papier peint est certes pas terrible mais je n'ai jamais eut d'ami à inviter chez moi alors je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de dépenser de l'énergie à refaire la décoration de cette pièce jusqu'à présent superflue.

« C'est génial ici ! me dit-il à mon grand étonnement

- C'est ta chambre alors… tu es libre de l'aménager et de la décorer selon tes envies,

- Elle est immense cette pièce ! Tu veux que je te dise Dray ?

- Oui ?

- Je le verrai bien avec un papier peint de couleur jaune pastel avec une frise assez en hauteur dans les ton rouges orangé … Ca lui donnerai des couleurs chaudes et elle serait beaucoup plus accueillante. Qu'est ce que tu en dit ? »

M A G N I F I Q U E ! Le syndrome Gryffondor le retour ! J'avais presque oublié à quel point Potter était attaché à sa précieuse maison de courageux dégonflés …

« Si c'est ce que tu fais plaisir alors pourquoi pas ! Tu es ici chez toi Harry !

- Et toi, tu dors où ? me demande t-il

- Dans la pièce juste à coté de la tienne. »

Malheureusement je ne dors pas dans la même pièce que toi jeune homme chaste ! Sinon, je me ferai fait un plaisir de continuer ton instruction en passant à des travaux plus … manuels et pratiques…

Je vois Harry bailler en fermant uniquement une de ces paupières. Il est irrésistible lorsqu'il fait …

« Tu es fatigué… Je te laisse dormir et demain nous pourront parler de tous ça à tête reposée. »

Je lui dit bonne nuit et je m'apprête à quitter la pièce lorsque je sens Harry se jeter dans mes bas et m'étreindre fermement

« Merci Dray ! Merci de m'avoir donné vie ! »

* * *

« Oh qu'est ce que c'est Dray ?

- C'est une boutique qui vend des CD, des livres, des logiciels, des …

- Super ! On peut y aller ! »

Je rattrape Potter par la manche de sa chemise alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir comme un malade dans le magasin Virgin Mégastore. Il est hors de question que je le laisse rentrer là dedans, pas maintenant du moins ! Il se passionne pour tout ce qui touche de prés ou de loin à l'informatique et je n'ai pas envie de le voire s'extasier devant les centaines de logiciels du magasin.

« Harry non ! On n'a pas le temps, on ira plus tard d'accord ? »

Il me fait une mou de déception mais il est vrai que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous éterniser dans ce genre de boutique. Je dois déjà passer à l'épicerie du quartier et j'ai besoin d'acheter du café (denrée très précieuse …).

Alors que je rentre dans la boutique suivit de Harry je le vois qui s'émerveille de tout. Il est décidément agaçant ! N'a t-il pas compris que personne ne dois savoir qu'il est une AI ? grrrrrrrrrrrrr il m'énerve déjà alors que ca ne fait même pas une journée qu'il est ici !

Je m'approche prés de lui et lui murmure à l'oreille

« Harry bon sang essai de te comporter comme un humain ! On ne dois pas savoir que tu es une AI, je te l'ai déjà dis non ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne doit savoir ?

- Parce que … » je regarde autour de moi et vois que Charles, le dirigeant de la boutique, nous observe. « Je t'expliquerai ca à la maison d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesce et après avoir prit mon sachet de café je me dirige vers le comptoir pour payer le montant que je dois.

« Bonjour Daniel, me dit-il avec un grand sourire

- Bonjour » je répond poliment.

Je lui donne la somme d'argent qu'il me demande et je m'en vais pour regagner mon domicile.

« Pourquoi il t'a appeler Daniel ?

- Parce que c'est comme ca que je m'appelle

- Bah… je croyais que tu t'appeler Dray … »

Je soupire de lassitude.

« Oui, Dray c'est mon surnom … Je préfère que tu m'appelle par ce nom là s'il te plaît »

Une nouvelle fois Harry me sourit et je sens une étrange sensation se répandre dans mes veines. Un sourire comme celui-ci devrait être absolument interdit !

Une fois arrivé à la maison je pause mon sachet sur la table et je m'empresse de faire un café bien serré comme j'en raffole. Je sors aussi une tasse pour Harry malgré que je ne sais pas s'il aimera ca.

« Tu devais m'expliquer pourquoi personne ne dois savoir que je suis une AI Dray … »

Décidément quand il a une idée dans la tête il ne l'a pas ailleurs… Potter tout craché !

Je sers les expresso et je lui fais signe de me suivre dans le salon où je m'installe dans le canapé avant qu'il en fasse autant. C'est tout de même plus confortable pour avoir ce genre de discussion.

« Harry, il faut que tu comprenne une chose très importante. Tu as l'apparence d'un homme mais tu n'en ai pas un ! Tu restes et tu resteras toute ta vie un … cyborg ! »

Harry me fait une grimace de déception et j'ai l'étrange impression que je viens de lui briser ses ailes toutes nouvellement acquises.

« Cependant ta matérialisation te permet d'évoluer dans ce monde comme n'importe qui d'autre… à quelques différences près certes mais tu es libres ici … et si tu ne dis à personne que tu es un programme informatique alors tout le monde te prendras pour un humain ordinaire !

- Quelles sont ces différences ? me demande t-il d'une voix tremblotante

- Comme tu es un logiciel, tu ne peux pas tomber malade… Sauf si tu attrapes par malheur un virus informatique ou un bugg dans tes circuits. La seconde chose c'est que tout les programmes optionnels que je t'ai ajouté avant ta matérialisation, comme celui des vêtements par exemple, peuvent être utilisés à tout moment. Et la dernière c'est que … contrairement aux hommes, tu ne possède pas de programme de vieillissement. Tu auras une jeunesse éternelle ce que bien des femmes t'environs !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as créé si tu savais que je ne serai jamais un humain ? »

Ca Potter c'est THE question qui tue … D'ailleurs je suis déjà mort donc je n'y répondrai pas !

Argh arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit… tu me fais de la peine et je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine devenue soudainement trop étroite.

Que dois-je faire ? Est ce que je dois lui dire la vérité ? Est ce que je dois lui mentir ?

Mais merde Dray reprends toi ! Bien sure que tu dois lui dire la vérité je crois que c'est la moindre des choses à lui rendre.

Comment vas t-il réagir si je lui dis que je l'ai crée parce que je suis amoureux à en mourir d'un homme dont il est la copie conforme et que sa création est pour moi une sorte de substitue… ? Et merde ! Il est bien trop tard pour se poser ce genre de question ! J'aurais du y penser bien plus tôt, dés que j'ai commencé à crée ce programme numéro 7.

« Est ce que tu es certain de vouloir la réponse Harry ? »

Il me regarde mais ses yeux ne sont pas hésitants. Ils attendent une réponses de toute évidence.

« Oui. Je crois que chaque individu à le droit de savoir d'où il viens. Et je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as créé. »

Alors voilà, le moment de vérité est arrivé … Il faut que je lui dise tout …

Mon secret n'aura pas été gardé bien longtemps … Même pas une journée… pathétique !

Je bois une gorgé de mon café fumant et je commence mon explication.

« Pour que tu comprenne bien l'histoire il faut revenir dans mon passé. Un passé que j'avais essayé d'enterré jusqu'à présent. Alors il y a plusieurs année, j'étais élèves dans une grande école de sorcellerie, parce que oui, contrairement à toutes les données que je t'ai fais ingurgiter, la magie existe bien. Cette école s'appelait Poudlard et j'y ai rencontré un garçon appelé Harry Potter. Nous ne détestions cordialement, enfin, pas si cordialement que ca d'ailleurs … Et puis au fur et à mesure des années qui défilait j'ai appris à apprécier Potter et j'ai même fini par tomber amoureux de lui. Mais lui me détestait toujours. »

Je marque une pause pour laisser le temps à Harry d'assimiler toutes ces information

« Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'on était en période de guerre, Potter avait choisit un camp et moi un autre mais… lors de la bataille finale, lorsque j'ai vu Potter se battre contre le responsable de cette guerre j'ai … j'ai eu tellement peut de le perdre que je me suis joint à son camp pour combattre et tuer ceux qui étaient avant mes alliés. A la fin de cette bataille Harry était bien amoché. J'ai paniqué totalement et j'ai pris la fuite. La guerre était finie et je craignais de devoir passer en procès pour m'être joint au camp des mages noirs… J'ai quitté le monde de la magie et je me suis promis de ne jamais y retourner. J'ai vécu des années la peur au ventre, la peur de recevoir un jour un courrier du Ministère de la Magie m'annonçant que j'étais convoqué à une audience pour paraître en justice au titre d'accusé… Et paradoxalement, j'attendais que cette lettre arrive car elle m'aurai permis de revoir ne serai ce qu'une seule fois Harry Potter. »

Harry ne dis rien. Il m'écoute parler calmement et je vois que mon récit à captivé toute son attention.

« Mais la lettre n'est jamais arrivée et j'ai dû apprendre à vivre parmi les moldu, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. J'ai changé mon identité pour devenir Daniel Felton et j'ai trouvé un travail qui me plaisait en tant qu'informaticien. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte de mes dons et de mes capacités en matière de programmation…. Et un jour l'idée de crére un programme d'intelligence artificielle semblable à Harry Potter à grandit dans mon esprit et j'ai commencé à te créer …. Est ce que tu comprends Harry ? »

Il baisse la tête comme si ce que je venais de dire était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Je crois que je viens de lui faire très mal … j'en suis tellement désolé

« Alors, me dit-il, si tu m'a crée c'est pour que je remplace Harry Potter, celui que tu aimais ?

- J'en suis désolé mais … c'est bien ca »

Il lève son regard émeraude vers moi et reprends la parole

« Qu'est ce que ca veux dire « aimer » ? »

La question me suspend mais je comprends rapidement qu'il n'a jamais eut a faire à ce sentiment

« Aimer c'est quand on est attiré par une personne, quand on ne penses qu'à elle. On se sens bien quand cette personne et à nos cotés et très malheureux quand elle est loin. C'est quand on a envie de la toucher sans arrêt et qu'on a peur de la décevoir… »

Etrangement ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je ne sais comment qualifier

« Alors, reprend t-il de sa voix calme, J'ai toujours envie d'être près de toi. J'ai toujours peur que tu me repousse et je suis heureux lorsque je te vois. Ca veux dire que je t'aime dans ce cas … »

Mes doigts lâchent la tasse qu'ils tenaient et cette dernière s'écrase sur le tapis renversant le liquide brun qui s'imprègne dans les poils de la tapisserie.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire … je ne sais pas quoi faire … Harry me dit qu'il m'aime et moi ?

Est ce que je l'aime moi ? Bien sure que non ! C'est Potter que j'aime …

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Il est Harry Potter .. Alors oui, je l'aime !

Doucement je me lève et je m'approche de Harry pour goutter ses lèves que j'ai si longtemps attendues. Il a l'air surpris mais il se laisse faire, me caressant les cheveux de sa mains douces et expertes, trop experte … elle me fait frissonner et je me raccroche à sa nuque.

Mes lèvres se collent aux siennes et je sens son odeur délicieuse. J'ai tellement eu envie de se moment, je me le suis tellement imaginé… Harry si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Ma langue lèche ses lèves fines et rougissantes alors qu'il entrouvre la bouche pour approfondir notre premier baiser. Sa langue s'entremêle à la mienne et elles s'accrochent ensemble comme si elles désiraient autant que nous ne former plus qu'une. Son, haleine est délicieuse et je me délecte de cette bouche chaude et humide.

J'aimerai que ce moment dure toujours, j'aimerai que Harry Potter continue de m'embrasser faisant naître dans mon corps une excitation folle et grandissante. Je la sens galoper en moi et embraser les moindres parcelles de ma peau réactive sous les doigts de Harry

Je voudrais éterniser ce moment et le graver dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité.

Harry Potter, si tu savais comme je t'aime …

* * *

_Kikoo, _

_Et oui notre petit Drago perd totalement les pédales … dédoublement de personnalité, ou grande confusion … _

_C'est une relation assez virtuelle mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Faut lui ouvrir les yeux bon sang ! _

_Je ne peux pas encore donnée de date concernant la publication du prochain chapitre. Ma priorité absolue reste ma fiction appelée « L'inacceptable » donc j'écrirai les prochain chapitre de AI à mon temps perdu. _

_Cependant je pense que vous aurez tout de même un chapitre la semaine prochaine mais c'est sans certitude. _

_Je vous embrasse _

_Dopamine _

_**PS : beaucoup de personnes m'ont parlé d'une ressemblance avec la série télé appelé Buffy .. je suis désolée mais je ne connais cette série que de nom et je n'ai jamais vu un seule épisode ( je préfère de loin la série Friends ! ) donc pour les fans de Buffy je vous pris de m'excuser si vous retrouvez des similitudes parce que c'est vraiment le fruit du hasard**. _

**Réponses aux RAR pour les non inscrits au site** :

**WarningIMPORTANT **: Pour les non inscrits au site n'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse mail dorénavant ! Je n'ai plus le droit de faire mes RAR dans les chapitres sous peine de sanctions pas le site alors n'oubliez pas !

Je remercie énormément CeeCee, Miss Booyaka et Drey pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Bisoux à vous et a bientot


	3. La Visite Inattendue

**Chapitre 3** : La Visite Inattendue

Savez-vous ce qu'est le bonheur ?

Etre heureux tout simplement ?

Moi je le sais ….

Je le sais depuis que mon cœur bat au rythme de celui de Harry Potter.

Je le sais depuis que Harry est entré dans ma vie et depuis qu'il m'est permis de l'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Je le sais depuis le jour où Harry Potter, mon meilleur ennemi d'adolescence m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ….

Je le sais …

Harry et moi avons partagé tant de choses depuis qu'il habite ici. Nous avons pu avoir de nombreux sujets de conversation et j'ai même accepté de ressortir mes vieilles affaires de magie afin de lui montrer à quel monde j'appartenais avant qu'il ne se glisse dans ma vie sinistre, l'illuminant à jamais.

Je lui ai raconté ce que je pensais de lui à l'époque de Poudlard, de ses stupides amis, de ses performances exceptionnelles au Quidditch que j'enviais tant …

Harry ne disait rien. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me raconte aussi ce qu'il a vécu à Gryffondor. Qu'il me raconte comment était la salle commune de sa maison. Mais j'ai comme la vague impression qu'il ne désire plus parler de ce temps où nous étions des gamins prétentieux et puants d'orgueil … Lui et moi !

Alors, Harry me regardait lui montrer ma baguette magique et les différents grimoires qui me servaient durant mes cours en souriant tendrement. Mais je ne suis pas dupe et je sais que ce sourire était un sourire triste. Le genre de sourire qui fait mal au cœur … Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce sourire le rend irrésistible.

Quand je pense que ça fait maintenant trois mois que Harry Potter partage ma vie et que nous n'avons toujours pas eu de rapports physiques … enfin… disons plutôt sexuels…

J'ai l'impression que Harry a peur de passer à l'acte… Mais j'ai tellement attendu d'être son compagnon que je peux bien attendre encore d'être son amant. D'autant plus que je sais qu'il ne joue pas avec moi. Je sais qu'il m'aime … Je le sens ….

Et puis le sexe … il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Je préfère nettement une vie d'abstinence avec Harry à une vie sans Harry. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour le perdre.

Alors j'attendrai qu'il soit prêt et j'irai à son rythme…

« Dray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Harry résonne dans les escaliers et je me relève de mon lit sur lequel j'étais étendu. Je me dirige vers lui et je vois son regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

- Le repas est prêt … tu viens manger ? »

Je descends les escaliers et l'embrasse dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Je le sens qui glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux blonds et mon corps est parcouru de frissons comme à chaque fois qu'il me touche.

Il m'électrise et il n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'il me fait …

J'aime tellement ça, quand il me caresse de ses mains agiles et que je me sens vaciller dans ses bras.

« Je t'ai préparé de bons petits plats… » me dit-il avant de kidnapper mes lèvres.

OH MON DIEU !

J'essaie de camoufler mon air horrifié et passablement dégoûté.

« C'est… toi qui a cuisiné ?

- Oui ! me répond-il fièrement, un sourire niais sur son visage enfantin.

- Humm… Je sens que je vais … me régaler. »

Je sens surtout que je vais encore gerber….

Je n'ose pas le lui dire mais Harry est une calamité en matière culinaire ! Il est aussi doué en cuisine qu'il l'était en potion à Poudlard, ce qui n'est pas peu dire …

Une fois, il a essayé de me faire des spaghettis bolognaise et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir intoxiqué ! Déjà, il avait pris de la viande chevaline au lieu de la viande bovine … Quand j'ai appris ça, je suis allé tout recracher dans les toilettes… Non pas que la viande n'ait pas été bonne mais c'était une question d'étique ! Je ne mangerai jamais de cheval de ma vie. ça me répugne !

Ensuite, et pour une raison que j'ignore toujours, il a fait cuire les pâtes au micro-onde (faisant exploser par l'occasion ce super petit four très pratique ) et pour terminer, il avait utilisé des tomates douteuses, mêmes pas pelées, pour faire la sauce.

Le tout ressemblait à une ratatouille d'aspect particulièrement peu ragoûtant… quand au goût … je préfère ne pas y penser.

Depuis ce jour catastrophique, il avait refusé de cuisiner et je ne m'en étais pas plain ! Bien au contraire !

J'avais pris conscience que Harry Potter n'était pas si parfait finalement, qu'il était comme tout le monde, qu'il avait ses faiblesse et ses lacunes …

Je lui avais appris à faire des spaghettis succulentes, je lui avais expliqué pourquoi il ne fallait pas manger de viande de cheval et il m'avait écouté silencieusement, comme un élève écoute son professeur.

C'est une AI et je sais parfaitement qu'il a tout emmagasiné dans un coin de son disque central. Il faut avouer que Harry n'est pas n'importe quel programme informatique. C'est le mien … celui que j'ai créé et le plus évolué de toutes les Intelligences Artificielles du monde !

Je mérite même le prix Nobel pour cette création …

Mais je me refuse à considérer Harry comme un simple programme informatique. Je ne vois plus en lui l'individu qui ouvrait ses grands yeux verts derrière un moniteur d'ordinateur.

Je ne vois que Harry Potter, un être humain à part entière qui partage ma vie et mon amour.

Harry me conduit vers la cuisine et je le suis sans mot dire pour découvrir le repas qui m'attend en fumant dans un plat en Pyrex.

« C'est … quoi ? demandai-je pas très assuré.

- Sauté de bœuf au curry…

- Tu as bien mis du bœuf dedans ?

- Bien sûr Dray ! Je sais que tu ne manges ni cheval ni mouton… »

Je m'assoie à table et laisse Harry me servir de son frichti dont il avait l'air si fier.

Au premier abord, l'odeur n'est pas désagréable et je dois dire que l'aspect est appétissant … Reste à voir si ce plat l'est vraiment …

Je pique une morceau de viande avec ma fourchette et je le porte à ma bouche et …

OH MON DIEU !

C'est super bon …. Là je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris !

Je fais mes compliments à Harry, lui demandant où il a eu cette recette et je continue à me gaver de ce succulent mets…

Je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment …. Harry Potter est parfait …. Et c'est moi qui sort avec … !

* * *

« Dray arrête ! Regarde, tu mets de l'eau partout !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à refaire le papier peint de cette pièce qui ne sert à rien.

- Tu as dit que cette chambre était la mienne et je veux qu'elle soit jolie.

- Mais tu ne dors jamais dans cette pièce … tu dors avec moi dans mon lit alors à quoi bon ?

- Je sais pas, j'en ai envie !

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois !

Je n'aime pas être faible et pourtant je ne peux rien lui refuser. ça m'énerve d'être comme ça…

Pour une raison qui me dépasse totalement, Harry tient absolument à refaire la tapisserie de la chambre d'ami (enfin de sa chambre quoi). Hier, il m'a traîné dans une magasin de bricolage et il a acheté des rouleaux de papier peint jaune avec une frise rouge…

L'idée d'avoir les couleurs de Gryffondor chez moi me dégoûte passablement mais bon, si ça peut faire plaisir à Harry… Et puis, je me dis que j'ai les couleurs de ma maison, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit d'avoir celles de sa propre maison… faut pas être égoïste non plus…

Je m'attaque à une bande de papier et j'essaye de la décoller du mieux que je peux . J'ai une sainte horreur du bricolage et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je sortirais ma baguette magique pour faire disparaître les lambeaux de papier collés sur les murs poisseux. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça …. Je ne veux pas …

Alors je prends ma spatule et mon éponge imbibée d'eau, j'humidifie le papier avant de le décoller comme je peux. A mes cotés, Harry fait exactement la même chose mais pour une raison que j'ignore, on dirait qu'il y prend du plaisir.

DING DONG

Tiens on sonne à la porte …. Qui ça peut être ?

Harry se lève et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Je me demande de qui il s'agit, je ne reçois jamais de visites….

* * *

**POV HARRY **

Harry descend les escaliers presque en courant, manquant de chuter sur la dernière marche. Il se dirige vers le hall d'entrée et déverrouille la porte d'entrée.

« Attendez, voilà… J'arrive… »

Harry fait glisser la clef dans la serrure et un petit bruit mat lui indique que la porte est ouverte. Aussi il pose sa main sur la poignée qu'il fait pivoter avant d'ouvrir la porte pour saluer le visiteur.

« Bonj… » puis Harry se fige.

Le visiteur s'est soudain immobilisé, comme frappé d'horreur. Il regarde la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte sans savoir comment réagir.

Harry s'est tout autant figé de peur et d'appréhension. Devant lui semble se tenir son reflet…Il a l'impression de se voir dans un miroir…

Harry Potter et Harry se dévisagent un long moment sans rien dire.

Le silence entre eux est lourd, presque palpable, et le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Enfin, après de longues minutes, Harry invite d'un geste son double à entrer dans la maison.

« Mais … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Potter encore sous le choc.

Harry ne répond rien et se contente de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Où est Drago Malefoy ? »

A peine Potter a-t-il fini sa phrase que des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers.

« Harry ? Qui c'était ? » cria Drago en dévalant les marches.

Comme il ne reçoit aucune réponse à sa question, il se dirige vers le hall d'entrée d'un pas pressé.

« Harry tu pourrais répondre quand même… »

A son tour il se figea devant les deux Harry qui lui faisaient face.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy …. »

* * *

_Kikoo,_

_Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette fiction assez courte comme je vous l'avez dit, ce qui signifie que nous en sommes déjà à la moitié !_

_Pour cette fiction je remercie particulièrement Ishtar 205 pour ses conseilles et sa patience à la relecture ! Mon Dieu toutes les fautes que je fais … terrible. Sans oublier également ma petite Shinegami qui est toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle ! Je t'adore ma puce tu sais ? _

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Trop se donner d'explications »_

_« Tout s'écroule_

_Et je on regarde_

_On vie en boule_

_Comme si le monde n'existait pas_

_On va perdre en confusion_

_Trop se donner d'explications_

_C'était avant que l'on ne noit_

_C'était il était une fois …_

_C'est dans les livres maintenant tout ca.._

_Tout s'écroule_

_Et on se regarde_

_On crève on roule_

_Toujours plus vite à chaque fois_

_On va se perdre en confusion_

_On ne s'est pas posé les bonnes questions_

_C'était avant que tu sois là_

_C'était il était une fois …_

_Oh mon amour excuse moi …_

_C'était avant que l'on ne se noit_

_C'était il était une fois …_

_C'est dans les livres maintenant tout ca …_

_Excuse moi … »_

_Voilà pour vous faire patienter … Titre et parole du groupe Dolly que j'apprécie particulièrement. _

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les non inscrits** :

Merci infiniement à** Emélie** et **Miss Booyaka**


	4. Trop se Donner d'Explications

**Chapitre 4** : Trop se Donner d'Explications.

Qu'est… Qu'est ce que ca veut dire … ?

L'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression d'être tombé en plein dans un film de science fiction auquel je ne comprends pas grand chose.

Devant moi, deux Harry Potter se tiennent debout et leurs yeux semblent attendre une explication de ma part.

Celui-ci le plus à gauche a encore la main sur la poignée de porte et ses yeux verts reflètent une tristesse qui me fend le cœur.

Celui de droite se contente simplement de me tuer du regard alors qu'il se tord les doigts nerveusement. Je le vois retirer sa veste en daim qu'il jette avec désinvolture sur la patère de mon hall d'entrée avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi pour me saisir par le col de mon maillot.

A cet instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Mais pas de désir… Juste de peur …

« Tu vas continuer à rester planté dans tes escaliers ou tu me donne une réponse ? C'est ce guignol ? Pourquoi il me ressemble tellement et pourquoi tu vis avec lui ? »

Je ne réponds pas parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. J'avais pourtant crée une seule et unique Intelligence Artificielle…

« TU VAS REPONDRE OUI ! »

Il me plaque violemment contre le mur et se passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, révélant sur ton front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Cicatrice que ne possède par mon AI…

C'est alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle semblent s'emboîter les unes dans les autres me donnant une explication à cette situation des plus loufoques et des plus compliquées.

« Po… Potter ?

- Evidemment ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ! »

Sa voix est cinglante et j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de réduire mon cœur en miettes. Harry Potter, le vrai, vient frapper à ma porte et c'est un AI à son image qui lui ouvre.

La vérité me saute à la face et je ne peux qu'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder me noyer. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un programme informatique… Enfin non. C'est bien de Harry que je suis amoureux ou … ou …

Merlin aidez-moi !

Je suis totalement perdu et je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ou ce que je dois dire. Je réalise que pendant ses longs mois passés avec Harry, je me suis berné moi-même, je me suis laissé piéger par mes sentiments au détriment de mon bon sens…J'ai cru aimer une personne qui n'était pas celle que j'aime vraiment… Et celle que j'aime vraiment est en train de m'empoigner par le col, me secouant avec force pour avoir une réponse aux questions qu'il ne cesse de se poser.

Mes yeux s'encrent dans ceux de Potter puis mon regard dévie vers Harry, mon AI, qui nous observe sans rien dire. Il a l'air si triste. Comme s'il comprenait déjà ce qu'il allait devenir …Alors je reporte mon attention sur Potter et mes mains tentent de lui faire lâcher l'emprise qu'il a sur moi.

« Je… Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur…

- L'erreur c'est toi Malefoy ! »

Harry, mon AI, baisse les yeux vers le plancher. Il a la capacité de ressentir des sentiments et à cet instant précis que sais qu'il souffre atrocement.

Je le vois lâcher la poignée de la porte d'entée et il quitte le hall, me laissant seul avec Potter. A cet instant j'ignore totalement ou il est parti et je n'aie qu'une envie : Lui crier de rester avec moi. Mais je ne dis rien et je le regarde s'éloigner me laissant seul face à l'adversité.

« Je commence à perdre patience Malefoy. Tu vas me la donner cette explication !

- Je… je… »

Je ne sais pas quoi faire mis à part bredouiller.

« C'est… Un programme informatique. Il … Il s'appelle numéro 7 »

Potter n'a pas l'air satisfait. Il sourit et je sais que c'est un rire sarcastique qui sort de sa bouche crispée par un rictus. Mais finalement il me lâche quand même et croise les bras sur sa poitrine avant de me détailler avec encore plus d'intensité.

« Ce n'est pas la question que je te posais Malefoy. Que ce soit un clone biologique ou informatique m'importe peu ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il est ma copie conforme ? Ca t'amuse tellement de faire joujou avec tes petits circuits au point de filer mon image à cette espèce de robot ?!

- Ne parle pas comme ca de lui …

- Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire programme informatique comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais lui faire des courbettes et user de formules de politesse à son égard. Tu me fais pitié Malefoy, tu débloque totalement ! Regarde-toi ! Tu vis dans une maison minuscule avec pour seule compagnie un pauvre robot qui assouvie le moindre de tes désirs. Dire que j'ai passé je ne sais combien de temps à retrouver ta trace. Que de gâchis … »

Durant son monologue j'ai pu voir son regard s'assombrir comme si ses propres mots le blessait. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir mal. Moi aussi je souffre de l'entendre parler de moi avec aussi peu de considération. Moi qui n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui au point de devoir créer une AI pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais je me suis trompé.. La folie semble s'être quand même emparée de ma petite personne. J'ai perdu toute notion de la réalité. J'ai perdu tous mes repères et j'étais tellement obsédé par toi, Harry Potter, que j'en ai oublié que le programme 7 n'était fait que de circuits et d'électricité.

J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire tout cela aussi simplement. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux que le regarder me tourner le dos, ramasser sa veste et quitter ma maison. Alors qu'il franchit le palier de ma porte, je sens une lame me transpercer le cœur et je me précipite dans sa direction avant de l'attraper par une manche et de le forcer à se retourner. Mes yeux son larmoyants tout comme les siens dans lesquels je me noie une fois de plus.

« Harry…

- J'avais besoin de te voir Malefoy et j'avais une once d'espoir que ce soit réciproque. Je me suis trompé apparemment. Continue à t'amuser avec ton androïde puisque c'est ce que tu aimes…. »

D'un mouvement vif du bras il me fait lâcher prise et il transplane me laissant seul, immobile et désemparé. J'ai perdu l'unique chance que j'avais de le faire venir à moi, lui, Harry Potter, le vrai. Je me sens vide de tout et surtout fatigué de toute cette histoire. J'aurai du me douter qu'il ne fallait pas jouer ainsi avec mes programmes informatiques. Quelle folie s'est emparée de moi ?

Une larme salée roule sur ma joue laissant un sillon humide derrière elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me brûle le visage comme Harry consume mon cœur. Je me sens mal.

Je rentre chez moi et ferme lentement la porte avant de me laisser glisser contre elle jusqu'à me retrouver assis à même le sol. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe comme cela ? Finalement je ne sais même pas pourquoi Harry était venu me voir.

Un bruit mat et lointain attire mon attention. Je me redresse et essaie de me secouer mentalement. Programme numéro 7 ne dois pas me voir dans cet état où je vais l'inquiéter. Il était triste lorsqu'il a quitté le hall. Je sais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait peur que je le délaisse au profit de Harry mais …A vrai dire il avait raison. Je n'ai jamais aimé programme numéro 7 et c'est de Harry Potter dont j'étais épris et aujourd'hui encore à choisir entre les deux je prendrai l'original et non la copie.

Je suis monstrueux. J'ai crée ce clone et je lui ai donné la capacité de ressentir les choses, d'éprouver du bonheur, de la tristesse, de la douleur. J'ai fait de lui un humain sentimentalement parlant et maintenant je serai prêt à l'abandonner alors que je sais combien il en pâtirait. Je me fais honte et je me méprise dans mon comportement.

Le bruit venait de la salle informatique. Je me dirige donc vers elle en essayant de penser à ce que je vais dire à Programme numéro 7. Rien, aucun mot, aucune excuse ne serait trouver justice à ses yeux. Je l'ai créée pour n'être que le substitue d'une autre personne. Ainsi, il n'a aucune raison de vivre en tant que libre arbitre. Il se doit de n'être que le modèle de remplacement qu'un individu rival …

Je pousse la porte de la pièce informatique et je m'immobilise…

J'ai mal au cœur et des larmes coulent à nouveaux sur mes joues.

Je m'approche de la masse qui gît sur le sol.

Les yeux fermés, le programme numéro 7 est étalé par terre et je m'accroupit a coté de lui. Je savais que je lui avais fait mal, que je l'avais rendu triste.

Paradoxalement, cette image me rend mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de voir Harry Potter devant moi, plus blême que jamais et j'ai un pincement au cœur.

Programme numéro 7 a déjà eut ce genre de dysfonctionnement. Il faut certainement que je recharge ses batteries. Ca ne peut pas être quelque chose de bien grave.

Je le pousse sur le coté et relève son pull pour trouver dans son dos le bouton de mise sous tension ainsi que des ports d'accès pour les câbles de rechargement. Je branche le programme sur la source d'alimentation qu'est mon ordinateur mais à ma grande surprise, un message d'urgence s'affiche à l'écran et je me ressuie les yeux afin de bien le distinguer

« Chargement terminé »

Je ne comprends pas… Si le chargement est terminé, pourquoi le programme 7 n'est-il pas sous tension.

J'appuie sur le bouton Power mais toujours rien… Je commence avoir peur… Car ce n'était peut-être qu'un clone, à mon regard il était bien plus que cela. Le fait qu'il soit capable de comprendre, d'interagir avec son environnement et de ressentir les sentiments, faisait de lui un être exceptionnel dont je ne suis encore pas prêt de me séparer.

Je me redresse et cherche un disque de nettoyage afin de purger ses circuits. C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque les quantités de CD brisés qui jonchent le sol …

« Mon Dieu non …. »

Je me saisis d'un CD et je me rends compte qu'il s'agit des données sauvegardées du programme 7 … Toute sa mémoire, tous ses composants … Il ne restait plus rien.

Mon ordinateur émet un bip d'alerte et je regarde ce qui se passe. Un message rouge s'affiche et je sens la peur s'emparer de moi.

« Warning : Programme numéro 7 infecté par le Virus Killer120. Toutes les données du Programme numéro 7 sont perdues. Veuillez relancer le programme »

L'unité centrale éjecta alors un CD portant une jaquette sur laquelle était inscrit « VIRUS ! »

Je me laisse tomber à terre et jette le CD que j'ai dans les mains. Mes sanglots résonnent dans la pièce désespérément vide de vie.

Le programme numéro c'est suicidé et sa façon. Il a détruit toutes ses données avant de se faire infecter par un virus. Plus rien n'est réparable. Il restera à jamais une coque matérialisée mais désespérément vide. A présent, Harry ressemblait à un être humain qui aurait perdu son âme…. Sans sauvegarde je ne peux rien faire pour lui si ne n'est le pleurer.

Potter et lui m'ont abandonné… Je me sens si seul et si mal …

Mon Dieu, Qu'est ce que je vais faire !

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Oui je sais la suite de cette fiction était inespérée … je n'ai même pas d'excuse à vous fournir, je suis une authorine (c'est plus jolie que autrice et je ne crois pas mériter le nom d'auteur) lamentable_

_La suite et fin de cette fiction arrivera prochainement mais malheureusement je ne suis pas en mesure de vous fournir une date exact et j'en suis désolée._

_En attendant, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une tite review please !_

_Bisouxxxxx et merci_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**Alexiel **: Merci tout plein pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus. Bisouxx

**Macatou** : si courte ? Oui, je n'ai jamais prévu d'en faire une longue review c'est plus histoire pour moi de passer le temps mais c'est vrai que mes priorités vont sur mes « long metrage » comme « Les silences de Jade » notamment. Bisouxx et merci

**Mitcha** : merci tout plein pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas en tout cas. Bisouxx

**Kaoru Dono** : Non je suis désolée j'ai été très longue à écrire la suite mais bon … tout vient à point à qui sait attendre lol. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard

**Nila** : Merci infiniment pour ta review ! jet mille excuse pour le retard. Bisouxx la miss

**DLT** : merci tout plein pour ta review. Tu n'est pas slashiste depuis longtemps alors ? Bah écoute je ne peux que t'encourager sur la voix délicieuse du Yaoi car après tout, il n'y a aucun mal à se faire du bien n'est ce pas ? Je t'embrasse fort et a bientôt j'espère

**KalOoO** : Merci tout plein pour l'intérêt que tu porte à cette fiction ainsi que pour ta review. Bisouxxx

**Miss booyaka** : Merci ma chérie pour ta review. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu sur le net. Tyu vas bien j'espère ? Bisoux en tout cas

Rosenoire : kikoo la miss ! Oui oui tu ne rêves pas c'est bien la suite de cette fiction ! Oué je sais j'ai abusé avec le retard mais bon, ca fait du bien de se faire attendre lol. Bisouxxxx

**Nami** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Bisouxx

**Ali angel** : merci a toi. Finallement je te retrouve presque sur toutes mes fictions et ca fait plaisir de retrouver des lecteurs comme toi d'une fic à l'autre. Merci de ta fidélité. Bisouxxx


End file.
